Dendranthema morifolium 
xe2x80x98Gedi One Savxe2x80x99
The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Chrysanthemum plant, botanically known as Dendranthema morifolium and herein after referred to by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Gedi One Sav.xe2x80x99
This new cultivar originated from hybridization of a female plant, cultivar xe2x80x98Pinosxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,208), and a male parent, cultivar xe2x80x98Maribellexe2x80x99 (unpatented in the United States). The new cultivar was discovered by the inventor in October 1996.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by apical tip cutting and meristem tissue culture was performed in Oxnard, Calif. and has shown that the unique features of this new cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type on successive generations.
The cultivar xe2x80x98Gedi One Savxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength, and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Gedi One Sav.xe2x80x99 These observations were made on plants approximately 130 days old from rooted cuttings. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Gedi One Savxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Chrysanthemum:
1. Large, decorative type inflorescence;
2. Consistent flowering response to short days, blooming consistently after 49 days of short day length;
3. Free branching habit; and
4. Highly floriferous plants.
Plants of the variety xe2x80x98Pinosxe2x80x99 were grown next to the new cultivar xe2x80x98Gedi One Savxe2x80x99 for this description. Differences from the patent description information given for xe2x80x98Pinosxe2x80x99 are due to different growing conditions. The xe2x80x98Pinosxe2x80x99 plant used for the patent description was grown in a greenhouse, with 5 cuttings in a pot, xe2x80x98Gedi One Savxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Pinosxe2x80x99 used for this description were grown outdoors, with 1 cutting in a pot. Plants of the new cultivar are similar to plants of the parent cultivar, xe2x80x98Pinos,xe2x80x99 in most horticultural characteristics, however plants of the new cultivar differed from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Pinosxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. The new cultivar is taller and wider;
2. The new cultivar has larger diameter blooms; and
3. The new cultivar has different color ray florets.
Plants of the new cultivar are also similar to plants of the parent cultivar, xe2x80x98Maribelle,xe2x80x99 in most horticultural characteristics, however plants of the new cultivar differed from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Maribellexe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. The new cultivar has more ray florets;
2. The new cultivar has a more round, uniform plant shape; and
3. The new cultivar naturally blooms 2 week earlier.
Plants of the variety xe2x80x98Jenny Wrenxe2x80x99 were grown next to the new cultivar xe2x80x98Gedi One Savxe2x80x99 for this description. Differences from the patent description information given for Pinos are due to different growing conditions. The xe2x80x98Jenny Wrenxe2x80x99 plant used for the patent description was grown in a greenhouse, with 5 cuttings in a pot, xe2x80x98Gedi One Savxe2x80x99 and xe2x80x98Jenny Wrenxe2x80x99 used for this description were grown outdoors, with 1 cutting in a pot. Plants grown outdoors over the course of the summer consistently develop more ray florets than those grown in a greenhouse over a shorter growing period.
The new cutivar can be compared to the Chrysanthemum cultivar xe2x80x98Jenny Wrenxe2x80x99 (disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,213). However, plants of the new Chrysanthemum differed from the plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98Jenny Wrenxe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. The new cultivar has more ray florets;
2. The new cultivar has a more round plant shape and greater branching;
3. The new cultivar has a shorter internode length;
4. The new cultivar has a more flexible plant form; and
5. The new cultivar has more blooms per flowering branch.